A Strange Mix
by H.E.RakaDark Insanity
Summary: Kiba and the others meet Nicole(her real name is Armour) a girl who is part wolf , and part flower maiden. that explains why they are drawn to her like they are with Cheza plz read first fic.
1. Default Chapter

Kiba and the others were walking along the side of a river when Toboe who was running ahead of them screamed. When the others caught up what they saw made them sick. There were dead humans and wolves spread everywhere. They started to walk through the area studying the bodies. They then saw someone laying in the shallow water of the river.  
  
{Kibas POV}  
  
We were walking when we saw a body in the river. Toboe immediately ran over to pull the body out of the water. I then heard Toboe scream again. When we walked up we saw the kid in the water had a sword stabbed through their heart. She also had bite marks and claw marks all over her. We realized that she was still alive and decided to bring her back to our camp where Cheza , Kira , and Lisa were waiting for us.  
  
{My POV}  
  
When I woke up I wasn't in the river and I wasn't dead. After laying quietly I sat up and looked around I saw four boys and three other girls. I laid back down and soon fell asleep.  
  
{flashback}  
  
It all started when I was four. I had been traveling with my pack when I met Solar. For some reason Solar took an immediate liking to me and wouldn't let me love anyone but him. He soon started killing the people I got too close to. After a month of this I fled my pack hoping to never see Solar again. It went well for ten years and then he found me and sent his new friends to kill my new human and wolf friends. While I watched in horror the massacre that befell my friends I heard a noise behind me. When I turned around there was Solar. He again asked me to join him and I replied I will never love you for you are a murderer and an idiot. Well then if I can't have you no one can. He then plunged a sword into my heart and attacked biting me Solar then knocked me off of the waterfall we were standing upon. I fell down into the water and hit my head and was knocked unconscious. I then floated to the shallow water and laid there until I woke up with strangers surrounding me blocking my only way of escape.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
I awoke again in the morning to hear people talking ahead of me. I slowly stood up and listened to what they were saying. The third tallest in the group was whining about eating because he was hungry. The other two were just ignoring the idiot. I was about to sneak away when the smallest boy yelled she's awake. The other three older boys turned to look at me. 


	2. The Bitchy Bug

I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN  
  
CH.2 the Bitchy Bug  
  
As soon as one of the boys came towards me I jerked away and ended up falling down a hill. When I finally came to a stop the four boys surrounded me.  
  
(HIGE'S POV)  
  
Toboe slowly walked over and extended his hand to help the girl up. When she didn't react Tsume yelled at her to get up. Tsume was even more pissed off when he found out that the girl wasn't listening to him. All of a sudden Tsume reached down and grabbed the girl by the neck. Then suddenly he threw her to the ground again without a care in the world if she got hurt. When she hit the ground I heard the wrist that hit the ground first break. The amazing part was that she didn't even cry out in pain. I slowly walked over to the girl and lifted her arm up off of the ground to look at it. Her arm around the wrist to her elbow was a funny bluish-purple color. I then ordered Toboe to go get the girls because they would know what to do. Kiba and I then walked over to Tsume to see why he threw the girl to the ground like that. Tsume told kiba and I that the girl had a strange look in her eye like she was begging for him to kill her now and end the painful life she lives in. The look made Tsume feel very uncomfortable and when I laughed at him he told me to look into her eyes and see how I feel afterwards. When we were done talking we walked back over to where Toboe and the girls were at. As soon as Toboe saw us he walked over and told us that the girl's name is Nicole. Toboe then told them that he didn't believe that it was the girl's real name. He also told us that she seemed to be scared of males or something because she wouldn't let him anywhere near her but she would let one of the girls get close to her.  
  
{My POV}  
  
I was talking to Kira (Kira is the same age as Toboe) when I saw the four boys looking at me strangely. As soon as I looked at them they looked away. I had just looked away when Cheza said she was going to ask if I could travel with them. Before I could even protest she was over there already asking the question.(Damn she's fast) The four boys sat there for a while before saying it was okay as long as she doesn't slow us down. So as soon as my arm was bandaged up we started to travel through the woods.{none of them knew i was a wolf and i didn't know they were wolves} After an hour of walking through this damn forest which seemed to be never ending the four boys introduced themselves. The shortest boy with brown hair and eyes name is Toboe. The boy with the sand colored hair and the collar is Hige. The boy with the Brown hair and brown leather jacket's name is Kiba {he kind of scares me sometimes because of that faraway look in his eyes.} The last boy with the white hair and tight leather outfit and gold eyes name is Tsume.{ looks like a murderer note to self beware of him.} After the introductions everyone went back to being quiet.{and I mean so quiet that you could hear a cricket chirping 5 miles away.} After a while kiba ordered the group to stop for the night. While everyone rested kiba came over to ask some questions.  
  
{Kiba's POV}  
  
As I walked over her back stiffened and I was sure she knew I was coming to ask questions. I asked her to take a walk with me so we could talk in private. As we walked around the forest I asked how she got those wounds. At first she was reluctant to speak but she finally told me about Solar. {Kiba still doesn't know I am a wolf because I am saying it like I'm a human} When she finished I asked her about her life before she met Solar. She told me that all the males in her traveling group including her father and brother abandoned the group when she was three yrs old. The only reason her mom let solar stay with the group was because they needed a leader. Because things weren't going well for them. When she was done we arrived back at camp and we both went to bed.  
  
[My pov]  
  
In the morning I awoke to something very nasty tasting in my mouth. I immediately jumped up and spat it out when I realized that it was a bug. The girls were laughing a little. Toboe and Hige were both on the ground holding their sides and rolling around. Tsume and Kiba both had smirks on their faces. I looked at Hige and Toboe again and screamed it wasn't that funny. As soon as I said it Tsume and Kiba both fell over laughing too. As soon as Kiba could speak he told me that the look on my face when I jumped up was incredibly funny. I then yelled out well how the fuck did it get in my mouth in the first place. They all got quiet after glancing quickly at each other. Why in the fuck did you put a fucking bug in my mouth? Well we tried pinching you, throwing you in the lake,[no wonder I'm wet] tickling you, yelling at you but you still wouldn't wake up so we put a bug in your mouth. Why the fuck couldn't it be a Chile or a pepper. Before I could say anything else Toboe said is Fuck your favorite word. At that moment Tsume, Kiba, and Hige again fell over laughing. No Toboe fuck is not my favorite word ya boob. Then what is? None ya. Huh. None of your business ya boob. I'm not a boob. You're right you're a runt I'm not a runt. Uh-huh, un-uhh, uh-huh, un-uhh, un-uhh, uh-huh. Fine you win your a runt. YEAAA................wait a minute. At this the others fell over laughing again. Then Tsume said hey Nicole there's a bug on your head. I jumped. They all started laughing when they saw me jump like ten feet into the air. When they stopped I looked at Tsume and narrowed my eyes. Ya Know Tsume I Have Dreams and In Those Dreams Things Happen To You. I then walked over to where Cheza, Kira and Jessica were. Finally we started off on our journey again even though I have no clue where we are going. It was around twelve in the afternoon when Toboe and Hige started whining about food. I was also hungry but I didn't want to become a nuisance. So I kept quiet even though my stomach protested. (The good thing about my stomach is it doesn't make noise to where people know when I'm hungry.) When we stopped for a rest the boys started talking about food. All of a sudden Kiba remembered something Nicole was a human or so he thought so she couldn't eat raw meat. When Kiba mentioned this to Tsume and the only thing Tsume said was tell her what we are. So Kiba took me into the woods for a talk. Finally we stopped walking and he said Nicole I have something to tell you. Tsume, Toboe, Hige, Jessica, Kira and I are wolves and Cheza is a flower maiden. When Kiba finished talking he noticed I was smiling a little. Kiba then asked why are you smiling. I looked at him and said Kiba I am also a wolf. Kiba then yelled why didn't you tell me. I didn't tell you or anyone else because I thought all of you were humans. So Solar and all the other people you mentioned Nicole are wolves. Yes. 


	3. A Laugh for Disaster

A Laugh For Disaster

Ts: tsume

K: kiba

H: hige

C: cheza

T: toboe

{My pov)

When Kiba and I returned he walked over to where Tsume, Toboe, Hige and the girls were. He

took the boy's aside and started to talk to them. Every once in a while one of the boys would look

over at me and then look away again to talk to Kiba. After a while the group and I started on our

way again. Finally we came to the City of Charleston, SC. As soon as we got to the city I started

to get excited. After a while Kiba came over to see why I was so excited. I told him that this was

the city I lived in most of my life and I even had a house here. So I led Kiba and the others to my

house for some rest and relaxation. We had only been at my house for two days when disastrous

humor struck.

{Narrator's POV}

Toboe: (walks into living room)

Tsume, Kiba, Hige, Cheza, Jessica, Kira, and Kite: (watching t.v. in living room)

Toboe: Hey guys look at this humongous Band-Aid I found in Nicole's room.

Ts, K, H: (stare at Toboe)

Jessica: starts laughing

Nicole: falls off of couch in a fit of laughter.

Toboe: takes it off of his head and puts it on table.

Ts, K, H, &T: start to examine and poke it.

Hige: jumps back in fright (I think it moved)

Jessica & Nicole: having fits of laughter

Toboe: (sniffs it) It smells good.

Jessica: choking while laughing.

Nicole: rolling on floor while laughing.

Tsume: It can't be a Band-Aid the sticky part is on the wrong side.

Hige: then tell us what it is Mr. you think you know everything.

Tsume: punches hige in stomach.

Jessica & Nicole: still laughing.

Kiba: what is so funny.

Jessica & Nicole: We know what it is and we're not gonna tell. (Sing song voice)

Tsume: what is it then if you know.

Nicole: Why don't you tell us Mr. Skinny twig.

Tsume: (angry face)

Jessica: ooohhh Tsume's mad run for your lives (humorous voice)

Tsume: realizes what it is and starts smiling.

Nicole: (aaah Tsume's smiling it's the sign of the Apocalypse run for you live's) (runs into

Kitchen and then back into living room.)

Kiba: Tsume why are you smiling.

Tsume: calls kiba over and tells him what it is.

Kiba: why is it funny.

Tsume: because girls get embarrassed when you talk about it and because toboe doesn't know what it is.

Nicole: (hears Tsume and hits him over the head with a frying pan) Liar.

Tsume: that's it bitch.

Nicole: (5 min. later) (running around house trying to escape tsume's wrath.)

Nicole: (sneaks into living room one hour later hoping tsume isn't there.)

Kiba: (grabs Nicole from behind and calls tsume's name.)

Tsume: (comes in and starts to advance towards Nicole and Kiba.)

Nicole: (struggling)

Toboe: (watching t.v.)

Hige: (eating food) (doesn't surprise me)

Jessica, C, & Kira: sleeping

Nicole: can't we settle this in an orderly manner.

Ts & K: (smiling)

Nicole: ya know I think I hear Jessica calling. (Runs out of room and into her room and lays down on bed.)

Nicole: (falls asleep in room)

{My POV}

In the morning when I woke up it was pitch black outside. I walked into the living room and opened the front door to go outside.

I slowly walked out the door and walked around in the front yard.

I was just about to go back in when I heard an explosion and some screaming further down the street.

I immediately ran inside and went to wake up the others. As soon as I woke Ts, K, H, T, Jessica, Kira, and Cheza. I told them what happened.

The boys and I walked outside and started to walk down the street.

We were about halfway down the road when we heard the familiar sharp piercing whistle of a Noble's airship.

The color immediately drained from our faces as we watched Jagra's soldier's slaughter anyone they thought was a wolf.

I could hear Kiba and the other's calling my name telling me to run but I still stood there horrorstruck.

I felt one of the boy's grab onto my arm to try and pull me away but it was no use I was to horrorstruck to move.

Right when the airship was about two feet away someone picked me up and ran.

After two minutes of running I came back to reality and started to struggle trying to get out of the grasp of whomever was carrying me.

Finally the person dropped me onto the ground.

When I stood up I saw Tsume sitting in a tree ten feet away.

I was kind of cold but I stayed where I was because I knew that Tsume still didn't approve of me.

As I started to look around for the other's I heard Tsume say what are ya looking for.

I'm looking for Kiba and the other's.

{Tsume's POV}

It's no use we got split up when the soldier's and airship started attacking.

I watched her as she sighed and sat down.

Even though she was the same age as Toboe she didn't act like a kid or look to the older kid's for help.

She's different she's not sentimental like normal girls and she doesn't come to kiba or I when she's hurt or has a problem.

She's always keeping secrets and not trusting everyone.

The one thing I noticed about her is that she smells like lunar flowers.

She sometimes reminds me of Cheza except for the fact that she doesn't have red eyes like Cheza but she actually had violet colored eyes.

I noticed how cold she was because it was the middle of winter and she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

I got up and told her to come on so we could go find the others.

We were walking down a path when I heard a gunshot.

I saw the hunter and charged him dodging left and then right until I could reach my mark

"His throat ".

I bit into the hunter's neck and felt the blood pouring out of his neck and onto my snout as we fell down to the earth.

I then looked for Nicole to see if she was okay. When I spotted her she had her hands to her side trying to keep the blood from coming out.

I walked over to her and told her to let me see her wound.

When she moved her hand I leaned down and looked at the area where she had been shot.

The bullet had missed her right lung and rib by a couple of centimeters.

When I was done looking I told her that we should go back to the house so that the girls could bandage her up.

We were walking when I heard her say we can run the rest of the way if you want it won't bother me.

There was one thing Toboe and her definitely had in common when there was something wrong they would never admit it so they could please us older kids.

We finally got back to her house but no one was home.

She immediately went to the cabinets in the bathroom to look for some bandages.

When she found them she started to wrap it around her wounded side until it was tight enough to keep the blood in.

When she was finished she was about to put them back in when she started to stare at me.

No not me she was staring at my shoulder.

Right when I looked at my shoulder I heard her say Tsume let me fix that for you.

When she put her hands on my shoulder to bandage it I jerked away from her.

I was glaring at her when she said Tsume if you don't "let me" bandage you shoulder I will have to "force" you to.

{My POV}

I watched as he scowled at me not willing to let me anywhere near him.

Just as he thought I wasn't gonna do anything I pounced and slammed him onto the ground.

At first he was shocked but before I could do anything he had me pinned me to the ground.

He gave a low growl warning me not to try that again if I wanted to live to see daylight.

As soon as he let go I knocked him to the ground and sat on his back so he couldn't get up.

I grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around his shoulder.

When I was finished I jumped up as fast as I could and got behind the couch.

He slowly got up from the ground but when he was up he looked straight at me and glared.

I was just starting to calm down when he leapt across the couch to grab me.

I jerked out of the way and ran upstairs as fast as I could go.

I ran into my room and closed my door and waited.

I heard only silence so after an hour I walked over to the door and opened it and went downstairs.

When I came into the living room there was know one there.

I was just about to walk into the kitchen when something or someone grabbed my arm.

I was afraid to whirl around it could be anything or anyone.

Finally I turned around and came face to face with.........

[Well I hope you liked this chapter it was fun to write don't worry I'm joking lets continue.]

........Tsume. I tried to run but it was no use he had a good hold on my arm.

He slammed me into the wall and told me that if I ever tried that stunt again I'd be dead.

I shook my head up and down letting him know I understood.

When he let go I couldn't help but shiver.

We were sitting on the couch later on that night when we heard kiba's howl.

Tsume sat there and listened and told me that they were leaving the city and if I wanted to come we had to leave now.

He saw me look at him and then stepped backwards. He could tell I was unsure and worried.

He looked at me and said its not so bad out there, I mean you get used to it after a while.

{Tsume's POV}

He smirked as he noticed that I reminded him of when he was younger.

She's rebellious, not sure, trustful, and a good fighter.

{My POV}

Finally I said yes but I told him to let me change my clothes.

When I came back down I was wearing a red leather shirt with a shooting star on the front, a brown leather jacket with light blue flames on the bottom, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.


End file.
